


Te prometo que no sufrirás

by TehLadyB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Light Angst, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLadyB/pseuds/TehLadyB
Summary: Pequeños drabbles de Tom Riddle y Ginny Weasley.Porque volcar todos tus sueños y anhelos a alguien que te traicionó tan profundamente tuvo que dejar algún tipo de secuela.





	1. Todo se va a acabar pronto

Tom Riddle carga con el cuerpo inerte de Ginevra. Todavía no está muerta, pero ya camina por el dulce sendero que lleva al sueño eterno. Ella dormirá y él... él podrá salir de sus páginas, volver a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts en lugar de por las páginas del diario.

"Es una pena que tengas que morir, Ginevra. Lo voy a lamentar querida, oh sí, lo voy a lamentar. Y ya sé que ahora piensas que me odias, pero, ¿acaso no decías que me considerabas tu amigo? ¿Acaso no has proclamado una y otra vez que era quien te mejor te comprendía? ¿Y acaso los amigos no darían su vida por salvarse el uno al otro?"

La chica no dice nada, no manifiesta ninguna reacción... Ya no le queda suficiente energía como para mover su cuerpo, pero Tom sabe que le está escuchando.

"Eres preciosa", le susurra mientras sus dedos se entrelazan en la cabellera rojiza. "No estés triste, Potter viene hacia aquí, a salvarte, ¿no queráis que el chico fuese tu caballero de brillante armadura? ¿No era eso lo que querías, que por fin se percatase de que existías?" La voz le sale más seca de lo que se esperaba, transmitiendo una furia de la que desconoce el motivo.

En verdad, sí que va a lamentar la muerte de la muchacha. Es hermosa, más de lo que ella se imagina. Y es una pena que la haya conocido tan joven... Las cosas hubiesen podido ser mucho más interesante. Pero su muerte es lo mejor, no puede permitirse distracciones.

"Vamos princesa, pronto todo se acabará, y te prometo que no sufiras". Le cierra los ojos suavemente con los dedos. Al fondo se escucha a Potter. Ya viene.


	2. Perdiéndose cada vez más

Ginny sacude la cabeza violentamente intentando despejarse, pero lo único que consigue es una extraña danza de pelos pelirrojos que caen desordenadamente sobre su cara,. ¿Qué ha venido a hacer? Está frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, y sabe que había benido por algo, que tenía un trabajo que realizar, pero no se acuerda.

Tampoco se acuerda cómo ha llegado hasta allí, qué es lo que ha estado haciendo durante la última media hora. Pero eso es demasiado inquietante como para permitir que la parte consciente de su mente piense acerca de ello.

Con desasosiego, saca de su bolsilo su diario. En realidd no es el suyo, sino el de Tom, el medio que utiliza para comunicarse con el que se ha convertido ensu mejor amigo, el único que la escucha, él único que la entiende... Y al tener el diario entre sus manos, le embarga una extraña sensación de paz. Ya no está perdida, ya sabe cuál es su misión.

Con paso firme se dirige hacia los gallos. Tiene que matarlos, retorcerles el pescuezo hasta quebrárselos. Tom se lo ha pedido, y ella haría cualquier cosa pr su amigo. Y por eso no siente ningún remordimiento cuando su túnica se llena de plumas y sus manos de sangre. Es más, llega a disfrutarlo. Aunquemás tarde intente negarlo, aunque luego le asquee lo que ha hecho. En ese instante lo disfruta.

Siente al animal forcejear entre sus manos, y también siente a Tom. Sabe que es imposible que esé allí, peor en ese instante lo siente. Está a su lado, viendo cómo cumple el favor que le pedido, haciendo que Ginny se sienta muy extraña. Todo el pelo se le eriza y siente calor, mucho calor y como si algo se le estuviese fundiendo por dentro...

Pero entonces el último gallo cae y Ginny despierta. Todo ha terminado y tiene que huir.


	3. ¿Sólo un sueño?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort ha vuelto. Es un asesino. Va a matar a su novio.   
> Pero Tom era su amigo.

_Ginevra._

Es un susurro que apenas se escucha.

_Ginevra._

Esta vez, a la voz le acompaña un ligero roce. Una mano que se posa en su vientre y avanza hacia arriba, despacio pero firme.

_¿Por qué no abres los ojos? ¿Por qué no me miras?_

Ahora la mano está en su rostro, pasando con suavidad los dedos sobre sus párpados, sobre sus labios, como si intentase memorizar su rostro.

_¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Ya no soy tu amigo?_

La otra mano se posa en su seno izquierdo, y algo se enciende en la pelirroja. Deseo, también culpa.

_Ya no escribes en mi diario, ¿es que te has enfadado conmigo?_

Por fin, los dos pares de labios se juntan, en un roce demasiado suave, casi como una ráfaga de viento.

_No puedes olvidarme, Ginevra. Sabes que no puedes._

Deja de sentir su presencia. Y entonces, sólo entonces, Ginny se atreve a abrir los ojos, pero allí no hay nadie, como todas las noches.

-Tom.

Es una palabra al aire, a la nada, porque Tom ha muerto su “yo” del diario, su “yo” del presente que tantas muertes ha causado. Tom ha muerto, Harry es su novio, pero el sueño va a volver, y en el fondo de su alma sabe que no es tan sólo un sueño. Y lo peor es que parte de ella desea que no lo sea.


	4. Acaso no están los amigos para escucharte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo escribí después del sexto libro, y todavía no había salido el último, así que la situación en Hogwarts difiere de lo que luego se vería cuando saliese Las Reliquias de la Muerte

Ginny está en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Aparentemente nada especial, durante siglos los magos adolescentes han desarrollado sus habilidades allí. Pero es que ahora el Mundo Mágico está completamente descontrolado.  
Ahora, cuando Ginny baja al Comedor a desayunar ve algo anormal que se ha convertido en algo normal en lo que lleva de curso: pocos profesores en la mesa y más de las mitad de los asientos de las cuatro mesas desocupados. Cada vez queda menos gente en Hogwarts. Los padres, asustados, prefieren tener a sus hijos cerca, y la mayoría de los profesores están involucrados en la guerra.

Hogwarts está abierto porque la profesora McGonagall -que es ahora la directora, aunque todavía resulte demasiado extraño pensar en ella en ese término- ha dicho que lo va a estar, porque Dumbledore lo hubiese querido así. Así que allí están, los pocos que quedan, en clases con miembros de las cuatro Casas y con profesores que hacen malabares para poder dar sus clases, la de los compañeros que faltan y (algunos) participar en la guerra. Y lo sorprendente es que están consiguiendo que Hogwarts siga funcionando. A base de cabezonería.

Un rayo de esperanza, es lo que simboliza ahora Hogwarts. Solo que Ginny no es capaz de verlo. Está sola. Es la última Weasley que queda. Ron se ha ido con Hermione y (no te pares a pensar en él, porque duele demasiado) Harry. Están intentando parar a Voldemort.

Tiene miedo. Casi no se atreve a mirar el Profeta o a leer las las lechuzas que llegan. Abre cada carta con el temor de encontrar la noticia de la muerte de alguien de su familia (o de Harry, que está en el punto de mira, que siempre lo ha estado, y que lo sabe y va enfrentarse al peligro, y ella no sabe si sentir orgullo por su valentía o echarse a llorar por la estupidez que está cometiendo).

Sola, con miedo. Luna tampoco está en Hogwarts, se fue con su padre. Añora su sonrisa, y esa extraña calma que siempre mantiene. Neville también se ha ido. Su abuela nunca confió en sus habilidades, así que prefiere tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo (a pesar de haber luchado en el Ministerio y haberse enfrentado dos veces a los mortífagos).

Lo peor de todo, lo que más asusta a Ginny, es que toda esta situación está haciendo que eche de menos a Tom. Al amable y comprensivo Tom, que siempre estaba a una pluma de distancia, escuchándola, ayudándola... No es la misma Ginny frágil de once años de antes. Ahora sabe quién es Tom, lo que hizo, lo que está haciendo. Y aún así, a pesar de todo, no puede evitar echarlo de menos. No puedo evitar compararlo con Harry y que esa vocecita de su cabeza le diga que era más guapo, la escuchaba más y la comprendía de verdad. Y esa vocecita no se calla, a pesar de sus protestas de que en realidad la manipuló, no atiende a razones.

No puede evitarlo, no puede hacer nada, tan sólo odiarse a sí misma por seguir enamorada de un diario.


	5. Comienzos

Ginny Weasley tiene once años y está enamorada. Además, el chico receptor de esos sentimientos (el grande y famoso Harry Potter) está ahora en su casa. Para otra chica, quizás, esa hubiese sido la ocasión perfecta para coquetear, intentar quedarse a solas con él e incluso puede que declarársele. Ginny no hace nada de eso.

Ginny se pone roja cada vez que Harry la mira, no es capaz de decir nada cuando él está presente e intenta esquivarlo todo lo posible, ¿demasiado tímida? ¿Poco valor?

La única vez que se habia atrevido a decir algo enfrente suya había acabado en una pelea entre su padre y Lucius Malfoy, ¿podría ser peor?

Esa tarde, mientras intenta olvidarse de lo que ha ocurrido encuentra un diario entre sus libros. Curioso. Lo ojea, "Tom M. Riddle" lee. Pero no hay nada escrito en él. "Quizás fuese de Percy, algún regalo para un amigo llamado Tom que al final no entregó". Todavía con el diario en la mano piensa e qué hacer con él, y al final decide quedárselo. "No tiene nada escrito, lo puedo convertir en mi diario". As´que moja una pluma en la tinta y empieza a escribir.

Entonces grita, tira el diario y escapa de su habitación. El diario se ha tragado sus letras y ha empezado a escribir otras... Cuando sale, sin querer, escucha una conversación entre sus hermanos Fred y George:

-No me puedo creer que Ginny sea tan tímidsa.

-No, yo tampoco. No tiene un espíritu nada Gryffindor.

-Para nada, un Gryffindor de verdad se enfrenta a sus miedos...

En realidd, los gemelos sabían que Ginny lo estaba escuchando y tan sólo intentaban chincharla un poco. Pero esto Ginny no lo sabe, y se tira toda la tarde dándole vueltas a lo que ha escuchado. "Un Gryffindor se enfrenta a sus miedos"...

Cuando por la noche vuelve a su haitación ha tomado una decisión. Firme, coge la pluma y escribe en el diario:

_"Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley"_

La tinta brilla unos segundos antes de desaparecer, y otras letras aparecen del diario:

_"Saludos. Yo soy Tom Riddle"._


	6. Pesadillas

Las noches siguientes a ser rescatada de la Cámara Secreta, Ginny es incapaz de descansar por las noches. En sus sueños, vuelve a estar en ese lugar, y revive lo que pasó una y otra vez:

Su cuerpo está frío e inerte. No lo puede mover, y cada vez percibe con más dificultad lo que sucede a su alrededor. Apenas es ya consciente de que está tendida sobre el suelo. No siente la dureza, no siente el frío. Y también, cada vez escucha más amortiguada la voz de

(Tom, su amigo, el único que le ha escuchado, el único que la comprende)

el Recuerdo, del Diario. Le está agradeciendo el haberle devuelto la vida, y se disculpa en tono burlón de su sacrificio, pero, ¿acaso los buenos amigos no darían su vida por el otro?

La voz es fría, despiadada, muy diferente a como había estado fingiendo ser durante todo este curso. Pero Ginny la cree, está diciendo la verdad. Porque a lo mejor el dueño de esa voz no lo sabe, pero está siendo sincero, lamenta el sacrificio de Ginevra, la va a echar de menos.

Poco a poco el murmullo se va apagando y el frío la va invadiendo. Intenta gritar, pero su cuerpo está inmovilizado. Está perdida, va a morir…

Entonces es cuando siempre se despierta empapada de sudor en su cama. Tiene que tocarse un par de veces para comprobar que está bien, que está salvo en el dormitorio, que vuelve tener el control sobre su cuerpo.

No volverá a ser capaz de dormir en lo que queda de noche. Cerrará los ojos, dará vueltas en la cama, pero no lo conseguirá. Se quedará despierta, pensando en lo ocurrido, y reprochándose que, aún después de todo lo que ha pasado, sigue echando de menos a Tom.


	7. Traspaso

No necesita que termine de escribir la primera palabra para saber que esta vez no es Ginebra quien se dirige a él. Potter coge la pluma con más fuerza, rascando un poco la página del diario. La chica era más delicada, y Tom recuerda sentir la pluma deslizándose suavemente sobre las páginas en blanco.

Potter parece ansioso de información sobre la Cámara Secreta. Eso es bueno, ni siquiera se ha parado a pensar qué clase de magia permitiría guardar el recuerdo de una persona dentro de un diario. Desde luego, no una magia que gustaría al “Salvador del Mundo Mágico”.

Tom está muy contento de que su diario haya llegado a las manos del “chico que vivió”. Hay tantas cosas que quiere saber sobre él, quizás incluso pueda llegar a influenciarlo en su conveniencia. Y ahora que Ginebra no tiene el diario, no tendrá que volver a escuchar todos sus gimoteos porque el “Gran Héroe” no se fija en ella. Y tampoco (aunque no se permita pensar en el extraño sentimiento de felicidad que le produce esto último) va a tener ya que sacrificarla para obtener una forma más corpórea y salir una vez del diario.


	8. Perdición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? –dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha de la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada.
> 
> La cámara secreta, capítulo 13 "El diario secretísimo"

Harry tiene EL Diario. Se suponía tendría que haber quedado inservible, empapado. Y sin embargo allí está, en las manos de Draco Malfoy, intacto.

_"Pero dime Ginevra, ¿de verdad pensabas que el agua acabaría conmigo? ¿Acaso no te he demostrado lo poderoso que soy?". ___

__Harry se lo arrebata a Malfoy con un expelliarmus, y a ella no le quedó entrar en clase. Oye cómo Malfoy intenta burlarse de su postal de San Valentín, pero en realidad no llega a procesarlo. Está ausente. Harry tiene el diario. De todas las personas que lo podrían haber encontrado, ha tenido que ser él._ _

__¿Qué pasará si averigua cómo funciona? ¿Si Tom le cuenta lo que siente por él? ¿Si descubre que ha sido ella quien ha estado matando a los gallos? ¿O que ha sufrido extrañas pérdidas de memoria durante todo el curso? ¿O que no sabe dónde estaba justo cuando ocurrieron los ataques?_ _

___Pero pongámonos en el peor de los casos: ¿Qué pasaría si Potter llegase a confiar en mí y yo en él? ¿Si dejases de ser la única persona con el privilegio de hablar conmigo? ¿Descubriría que Potter ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia después de que me hayas hablado tanto de él? ¿O que no eres mas que una niña infantil y caprichosa? Reconócelo, eso es lo que más te asusta de todo. ____ _

____Ginny corre hacia sus dormitorios con el diario entre sus manos. Nadie la ha visto salir de la habitación de los chicos, y eso es bueno, porque hubiese tenido que responder a unas preguntas bastante incómodas. Con delicadeza, abre la puerta del cuarto, no están sus compañeras._ _ _ _

____Sentada en su cama pasa lentamente las páginas del diario. Si se concentra, puede sentir la magia que emana de él. Una magia fría, dura y conocida. Tom. No debería haber vuelto a por él, es peligroso. Debería destruirlo, o hablar sobre con alguien de lo que está pasando._ _ _ _

____Pero es una sensación tan agradable volverlo a tener entre sus manos. Acariciar las hojas, sentir como su magia la envuelve. Es tan fácil dejarse llevar y contarle todas sus preocupaciones, olvidar todo el peligro._ _ _ _

____Podría hablar con Percy. Es prefecto, seguro que sabe lo que hay que hacer._ _ _ _

_____¿Dejarás que alguien más sepa de mi existencia? ¿No era algo exclusivo, algo que no podías compartir? ¿Y si deciden que eres la culpable de todo lo que ha pasado? Te romperán la varita, te aislarán de la magia, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ____ _ _ _

______Se siente tan confusa, tan perdida. No sabe qué es lo que debe hacer._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Déjame aconsejarte, ser tu guía, colarme en tus sueños. Tú viniste a mí, no puedes escapar. No quieres escapar. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Ginny carga con el diario a todos lados. Se dice que es para poder aprovechar toda ocasión que se le presente de volver a deshacerse del diario. Se lo repite a sí misma varias veces, pero en su interior sabe que no es verdad. Lo lleva porque ha extrañado a Tom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Todavía no ha vuelto a hablar con él, a escribir en el diario. No hace falta, al menos no de momento. Su presencia es suficiente, se ha creado un vínculo entre los dos. Ginny percibe su magia acompañándola, y casi juraría que a veces es capaz de oírlo su voz muy bajito, como si le estuviese susurrando al oído._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dame la vida, libérame. Tú eres la única que puedes hacerlo. ¿Lo harás, Ginevra? ¿Ayudarás a tu amigo, a tu confidente? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Y quiere luchar contra esa voz, contra la atracción que emana. Pero cuando siente que la vista se le nubla y que alguien más se ha introducido en su mente, se deja llevar. Esa noche encuentra unas plumas en su túnica._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________¡Te odio! ¡Déjame!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Palabras, meras palabras. Siempre vuelves a mí, no puedes evitarlo y lo sabes. ¿Por qué intentas luchas contra lo inevitable? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Me haces daño._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Ahora soy yo el herido, ¿acaso no he sido un buen amigo?¿En qué te he hecho daño? Físicamente no te puedo tocar, y, ¿acaso no te he escuchado siempre pacientemente? ¿No te he dado consejos? Dijiste que era el único que te comprendía, ¿Qué ha cambiado? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Me obligas a hacer daño a la gente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________¿Obligarte? Jamás, mi princesa. Te pedí un favor y me decidiste ayudar. Siento que ahora te embarguen los remordimientos, pero no me digas que no disfrutaste sintiendo como el poder recorría tu ser cuando abriste la cámara. No me niegues la sensación de gozo al ver que una de las criaturas más poderosas obedecía tus comandos. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Déjame libre, por favor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________¿Es realmente eso lo que quieres? ¿No volver nunca más a hablar conmigo? ¿Olvidarme? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________No me respondes Ginevra. Ambos sabemos la respuesta. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________¿Cuánto puede doler el amor? Ginevra sabe lo que es no ser correspondida, ignorada por el chico que suspira. Pero también sabe lo que es odiar y amar a alguien con la misma fuerza. Amar cuando te estás muriendo, cuando es ese amor lo que te está matando._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ginny pelea, pero ya no tiene fuerzas. Y un Tom cada vez más corpóreo la agarra de las muñecas, conduciéndola a las profundidades de Hogwarts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________-Realmente lamento mucho que esto tenga que ser así, Ginevra –le susurra._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Y a pesar de todo el horror que ha sufrido durante el año, a pesar de todas las víctimas que hay en la enfermería, a pesar de que la está conduciendo a su muerte, Ginny se cree sus palabras. Porque el corazón nunca fue inteligente y necesita creer que para él ha sido importante, algo más que un una mera marioneta, un juguete roto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
